


Back Alley

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, a touch of voyeurism, lil bit of roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: Scouting out King's Row gets that much harder when your partner decides he needs the attention, but Roadhog's in a giving mood.





	Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all I'm dee and I sure am starting off my AO3 collection with Roadrat smut because I'm the most predictable person alive. thanks for dropping in!
> 
> originally posted on the Overwatch Kink Meme in response to this prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1043367#cmt1043367

Roadhog had only ever been to London twice. It was quieter this time around, he noted, slinging his hook over his shoulder as he strolled the deserted streets. Besides the graffiti and the abandoned signs indicating the latest protests, there was barely a hint that anybody lived on King’s Row at all.

Junkrat, for his part, seemed as oblivious as ever to the vague eeriness of it all. He hummed merrily as he moved on ahead, his peg-leg creaking slightly under his weight.

“Haven’t seen this cheery old place in a while, have we, mate?” he called over his shoulder. “Think they’re still mad at us for nabbing those jewels?” Roadhog grunted in response, pausing to peer into one of the abandoned stores. His smaller friend doubled back to join him, amusement glimmering in his eyes as he looked on. “What’s up? Wanna do some shopping while we’re here?” Under the mask, Roadhog rolled his eyes, and Junkrat grinned. “Once we’re somewhere nicer, I’ll buy you something pretty, mate. Yeah?” The comment earned him a light smack on the back of the head from his partner, who chuckled lowly all the same as they moved on. His smile broadening, he hurried after him, only to glance around at the many dark corners surrounding them. With a curious hum, he looked up at Roadhog, who seemed more interested in catching up to the rest of their team.

“Y’know, mate,” Junkrat began slyly, running a hand through his singed hair. “Been a while, hasn’t it?” Roadhog looked down at him, then shrugged.

“You said that,” he replied shortly. Privately, Junkrat was pleased to get him talking in public, but he forced himself to focus on the conversation while they were still alone.

“Nah, mate, I mean…y’know. Working with all these new friends, been a while since we got some good time alone, yeah?” Roadhog huffed, his eyes forward even as the rest of his body reacted to the comment. Junkrat wasn’t wrong, exactly—the last time they had properly gotten their fill of each other was back in Numbani. When had they left Numbani…nearly a month ago? Longer? They’d been too busy for him to keep track of time like that. The larger of the pair paused, looking around a corner in search of any movement and unwittingly giving Junkrat just enough time to prop himself up against his shoulder.

“Y’know, Roadie,” he said playfully, close to Roadhog’s ear, “I’ve always wanted to get railed in some alley. No one back home was ever up for getting caught.” Roadhog pulled away and jostled him again, harder this time around. Harder than he meant to. He held out his arm just as Junkrat lost his footing catching his partner a few feet from the ground. After a moment of tense silence, he pulled the younger man back to his feet, his large hand lingering on him long enough for Junkrat to smirk again.

“It’s alright,” he assured Roadhog. “Know you didn’t mean it, mate.” As he started forward again, Roadhog clapped a hand down on his shoulder, pulling him back towards the shops. “Hey, what’s—” For once, he fell silent when Roadhog yanked him into the nearest alley and shoved him against the cold brick, although he wasn’t quiet for long. “ _Oh_ , I see—”

“Shut up.” Roadhog’s large fingers dug into Junkrat’s shoulder just hard enough to make him wince, but he had gotten this treatment enough times to know when the pressure was out of lust instead of anger. “You better stay quiet if I’m gonna do this.” Neither of them was popular enough with the Overwatch types to get away with being caught like this, Roadhog knew that. He also knew that his twitchy friend had just enough strange charm to leave him distracted by alleys for the rest of the night. Junkrat was already trembling with excitement and need, fumbling with his lover’s belt buckle and muttering a few _thank yous_ as he dropped to his knees.

Damn, if he hadn’t learned to swallow it down, Roadhog mused as he watched Junkrat’s head bob eagerly. He had struggled with getting it all down his throat the first few times, but that hadn’t come as a surprise. And neither of them had ever complained about Junkrat getting his practice in.

“Good job,” Roadhog murmured, running a hand through the hair brushing against his stomach. Junkrat moaned around his cock in response, his eyes watering slightly when he opened them. Suddenly painfully away of just how long it had been, Roadhog’s breath hitched, and he rolled his hips forward slowly, relishing in the muffled whining his movements earned. He loosened his mask just enough to let the cool night air wash over his face, knowing that keeping it on would only amplify his own groans when pleasure took over. He gripped the wall with one hand, the other tugging on Junkrat’s hair, and pushed himself further into his mouth, an ounce of self-control standing between him and outright fucking his partner’s throat. Just once, he hit deep enough to make Junkrat gag, and then he smirked, pulling his cock slowly back and leaving his lover gasping.

“Roadie,” Junkrat panted, grinning weakly up at him. “We done already?”

“Just getting started,” Roadhog promised him, holding out a hand to pull him to his feet. Junkrat was barely upright again before he found himself spun around and pushed against the wall, Roadhog already working to loosen his baggy shorts. Shaking with need, he only paused for a moment when he heard his friend spit behind him, and glanced over his shoulder to watch him stroke himself.

“What’s up, you don’t just carry lube around everywhere you go?” he asked playfully. From what he could see of Roadhog’s face, he had earned a slight smile.

“Sorry,” his lover said simply positioning himself against Junkrat’s ass. “I’ll stop if it hurts too bad.” With that, he slid himself slowly in, relishing in the way Junkrat whimpered and pushed back against him. It was all he could do to start off slow, with the way he had just been sucked and the look of the man in front of him, arms trembling as his fingers pressed against the bricks. He settled for taking a hold of Junkrat’s hips and keeping him as still as he could, though he knew that never lasted long. Junkrat was already answering his movements with his own, his legs buckling as he squirmed.

“Roadie, please, faster,” he complained as sweetly as he could. God _damn_ , if that wasn’t a command Roadhog could obey right now. Instead, he moved one hand to the back of Junkrat’s neck, shaking his head.

“You’re not gonna keep quiet if I do it fast,” he replied simply, punctuating it with a thrust forward. Junkrat whined lowly, growing lightheaded with pleasure.

“I’ll be good, Roadie…c’mon, please…” He strained against Roadhog’s grip, trying to look over his shoulder. “ _Mako…_ ” Now he wasn’t playing fair, but he knew that. They had played this game before, and the actual-name card was usually a winner. Sure enough, Roadhog’s fingers dug into his skin and he gained speed, earning delighted laughter. “Ugh, yes!” Junkrat moaned, throwing his head back.   
  
Not too far away, Sombra approached the edge of the rooftop she was standing on, raising an eyebrow. She squinted down into the street, looking for any movement that would have matched the shout she had just heard. After a moment of silence, she looked over her shoulder at her own teammate, who was searching for better vantage points.   
  
“Hey, spider,” she called, strolling across the roof. “Let me borrow that gun of yours for a second.” Before Widowmaker could answer, the hacker grabbed her sniper rifle and returned to her original spot, raising the weapon so that she could look through the scope.   
  
It went without saying that she definitely did not expect to get a better look at the two Australians she had heard so much about, going at it in an alley on the other side of the street. Slightly amused, Sombra watched them for a moment longer, then lowered the weapon again.   
  
“What did you need that for?” Widowmaker asked when Sombra returned to her side. Her young colleague shrugged, although the sly smile on her face told her that she was keeping secrets again.   
  
“Just wanted to take a look around,” she said simply, pressing the rifle back into its owner’s hands. Opponents or not, she could respect them having some fun.   
  
At this point, Roadhog was close to forgetting that they were even out in the city streets. His cock was throbbing desperately, especially with Junkrat’s tight ass enveloping it, and the moaning and babbling of his partner was enough to get him off on its own. Groaning, he plunged in again, relishing in the way Junkrat answered each thrust with a noisy moan. His knuckles were white with the pressure of gripping his lover, and he was embarrassingly close to finishing with the way Junkrat was responding. He was always eager in bed, but something about getting the sneaky public fuck that he wanted had an impact, Roadhog guessed.  _So spoiled,_  he thought affectionately, moving to stroke Junkrat’s hair just once before he returned his hands to his hips.   
  
“Ugh, Mako, yeah!” Junkrat all but screamed, his whole body trembling as he came close to climax. “Just like that!” Roadhog was far past reminding him to keep quiet, instead answering him with a moan of his own and throwing his head back. He knew what it meant when Junkrat got this tight—he was going to cum, and he was going to use every ounce of energy he had to squeeze an orgasm out of Roadhog while he was at it.   
  
It worked—it usually did. Roadhog let himself release to the sound of Junkrat screaming, a barely-coherent string of words about how good it felt. He kept a firm grasp on his lover as he rode out his orgasm, his pulse pounding in his ears. When he was done, he felt Junkrat squirming against him, newly sensitive. Roadhog moved slowly, quietly loving the way his lover moaned in response when he pulled out, then clapped a hand on his bare back.   
  
“There ya go,” he grunted, immediately moving to readjust his pants. “Better?”   
  
“Much better!” Junkrat giggled, following suit. For his part, he had finished on the bricks in front of him, and part of him was deeply amused at the sight. That was one way to leave their mark in this city, that was for sure. He turned around, his face still flushed but obviously pleased. “You can be a nice guy when you wanna be, Roadhog.”   
  
“Right.” Roadhog had already started forward, back to studying the city. If  _that_  hadn’t caught anyone’s attention, he had a feeling that the place really was damn near deserted. 


End file.
